Demon Tales of tails
by Kiza Kitsune
Summary: An old legend revealed. The two tails and the nine tails reencounter. What will happen? The legacy of wrath will show once more time? The choise of a betrayer...and the love of a girl will be decisive. No CharacterxOC, pairings are chosen
1. Shadows of the past

So well...this is my very first fic so I hope that you like it...I feel really small so I hope some reviews but no flamers, crazy people, yeah but no shit mouthed ones. Oh! and I almost forgot! please if any of you happens to be a professor of grammatic, please help me cause English is not my mother language xD so I think that some people can understand me XD (ya know, read the underneath of underneath xD)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

* * *

She was standing in a bench on a tree in Konoha's Forest. The warm wind was touching her white skin, pure as the snow, making her smile in pleasure.

_- _The wind of Konoha is so pure and warm, I love this pacific place.

**Pacific? Well, this is a ninja town so I think that there is everything but peace. **Said a voice in her head.

"Well that was how it used to be, now the villages are friendlier with each other"

**Yeah, but humans are the only creatures whom love to kill each other, they do that only for pleasure.** She nodded.

"Yeah, but the wind is warm anyway and the scent of blood is not near" She though with a smile in her lips.

**Heh, I'll like to go outside and feel that, can I?**

_- _Of course! - she said out loud. With a graceful jump she land in the grass and, as she stood, she bites her right thump and made a line of blood on the mark in her chest. She then started to do some hand seals and:

_- Demon release! Kuchiyose no jutsu!_

Silver charka spined around her and with a loud Boom! and in a cloud of smoke, appeared a beautiful white wolf with two tails.

_- Ah…! At least I can relax a little – _said the wolf and then proceeds (A/N The wolf is female) to lie down.

The girl smiled watching the wolf, and then proceeded to lie down her too. They were oblivious to the fact that someone was watching them with wide and horrified eyes.

_- _…Two tails– said the stranger with a tone of panic in his voice. Then, he disappears.

The girl looks to her companion:

_- _Shall we? - she asked in a playful tone.

_- Nah…they will come back anyways _– said the white one, without opening her eyes. The two of them then, rest peacefully.

* * *

**Act 1: Shadows of the past.**

In Konoha, a shinobi was jumping from roof to roof, running so fast that no one could see him. When he arrived to Hokage's office, she was talking with certain 18 years old, yellow haired and blue eyed ninja.

_- _Well the mission tha- What the…! – she looked at the intruder – Oh! Uchiha! We were waiting for you – she said with a smirk.

_- _Ne! Sasuke – said (screamed) the golden boy, with a foxy grin. The black haired, onyx eyed man called Sasuke smirked at them and nodded. – So, Hokage-sama, what's the matter?

_- _Well Sasuke, as I was explaining to Naruto I need both of you and a group of other shinobis to go in a mission… – she paused, and then let out a sigh which made Naruto and Sasuke look each other with concern. She looked out of the window, giving them her back: - …someone saw a…girl that was in the outsides of the village…- another pause.

_- _Tsunade-obaachan, why is that strange? – asked Naruto, reading the thoughts of Sasuke. Tsunade turn around, her eyes closed: - …Naruto…- she opened her eyes, and fixed them in the fox boy: - She is a Jinchuuriki, specifically the master of two tails – she stated. Naruto's jaw was hanging open and Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. – What! – Naruto screams. "A Jinchuuriki! I thought that Gaara and I where the only ones", he was shaking and sweating. Sasuke saw him from the corner of his eyes and asked Tsunade with a serious face:

_- _How do you know that? What are the proofs? – Naruto looked at him.

_- _Well, she summons the two tailed demon wolf with a kinjutsu that allows the two souls separate and, to the demon, gain a momentary solid body. But, as they are linked by soul, if one dies, the other will do as well – explain Tsunade. Naruto and Sasuke were speechless, eyes wide in shock. – Well I need you two to investigate why she is here, since when and if she is under someone orders. Report everything, and, if you can, come back with her. That's all, if you think you'll need help, I'll send some for you. Well, good luck!.

It took some time to them to order their toughts and put things in order in their heads. After 3 seconds:

_- _Hai! – said in unison Sasuke and Naruto and then, disappeared.

* * *

- What do you think, Naruto? – asked Sasuke. They where traveling through Konoha and were reaching the gates. Naruto was in silence for a moment and then: - Well it's strange…I never though that there will be one more Jinchuuriki…one more…cursed child…- he said in a quiet tone. Sasuke looked at him with sad eyes. He had known that Naruto was the Jinchuuriki of the kyuubi long time ago, when he was with Orochimaru. He had told him that his brother and the Akatsuki organization were behind Naruto because he had the kyuubi inside of him.

Sasuke looked at the empty space in front of his eyes. He started to remember the times when he was younger; a little and lonely boy. Being alone was so painful for him, but he had to recognize that he was admired by everyone, and loved by everyone, he had being alone only because of his free will; but Naruto…Naruto was different. He was alone in the first place, hated by everyone because of the incident with the kyuubi; Naruto was condemned to lonely and hate, a tool of war, a feared monster; but, he smiled, he smiled to everyone, he loved, he trusted…Naruto was and is, a strong person. He, Sasuke, had pushed apart all human feelings to protect himself for being hurt, like a coward, but Naruto…Sasuke had recognized long time ago that Naruto was strong and a great person. He turned his head to Naruto, whom was frowning, and smiled. Thanks heavens that he had known Naruto; he had changed him, making him realize that he, indeed, had a family. That a family was not only blood bonds, but bonds of friendship, love and trust.

Naruto, in the other hand, was lost in thoughts too, "We have to find her quickly, because if someone founds her before we arrive, she will be in great danger…they can use her like a tool of war!" he frowned and clenched his fists.

It looks like someone is coming – said the strange girl. The wolf lifts her head: - _Well this is strange _– she frowned – _I get the feeling that I know this chakra or at least, a part of it…-_ she though for a moment, and: - O_h! Yes! I remembered! This is my beloved friend Kyuubi – _exclaim with a smirk. The girl looked at the white one and said with a smile: - Well, why we don't play with them? It'll be funny, I know that Konoha no ninja are really soft hearted and a little naïve with this kind of things.

_- Heh, well it looks like you are becoming more and more like me – _said the demon and, in a puff of smoke she disappeared. A silver chakra spun around the girl and then, disappeared. The girl smiled and then proceeded to lie down. "This will be interesting"

Then, a rustle on the trees was heard.

* * *

Naruto and Sasuke reached the gates of Konoha. Sasuke looked in front and around them: - Well, Naruto, we will ask for help? – Naruto, turned his attention to him: - Well, I don't know, you think that someone will want to come with us?. As he said the word us, a kunoichi appeared in front of them. Her jade eyes playfully looked at them:

_- _So, going outside without me again, eh? – she said with a smirk. Her unusual pink hair shone with the sun in a tone of bronze. She was the flower of Konoha, the most beautiful and lethal kunoichi ever born there. – I'm not useless anymore you know? – she sticks her tongue to them.

_- _Sa-Sakura-chan! – Naruto screamed – why are you here? – he looked at her with a puzzled expression. – Sakura, did Tsunade sent you? – asked Sasuke. She shook her head.

_- _Na-ha! – she foxy smiled like Naruto – but I have seen you running like hell was after you, so I followed. So…what's the matter? – she put a serious face. Sasuke and Naruto exchanged looks.

_- _Well…- and Sasuke explained to Sakura everything. Sakura was very serious at the end: - This is really serious, she could be under another's village orders and…destroy Konoha…- she paused a second. Sasuke and Naruto looked at her with curiosity. Her facial expressions changed like if she was into a war inside of her: - But…then why…alone…what does that means…- she look at them – Ok, I'll go with you – she grinned.

_- _Sakura, it will be dan- - started Sasuke, but Naruto cut him off: - Ioooooooooosh! Great, great! It'll be like in the old times! – he foxy grinned and pulled up his fist. Sasuke and Sakura looked at him, she, smiling and he, smirking. Yeah right, the last time they were together on a mission was loooooong time ago, when they were about 13 years old. Now that they were eighteen and jounins, different missions were given to them, no more together.

_- _Io! – said a voice. The reactions were various. Sakura jumped and screamed, Sasuke turned his head so quickly that almost broke his neck and Naruto jumped and pointed at the intruder: - Kakashi-sensei! Why did you surprise us like that!. The silver haired, black eyed man smile under his mask, you can tell it because of his happy lined eye, (something like ) and said: - Well, if you are all jounins you don't have to be surprised by anything, ne?. The three younger shinobis looked pissed off (like ¬¬)

_- _So, I overheard some interesting things – he put a serious face – do you know where the girl is?

_- _Well, the Hokage told us that she was in the surroundings of Konoha, so I think that the best idea is to look around to have a general idea of where she can be – said Sasuke. Sakura and Naruto nodded.

_- _Well it happens that I know where this girl is – Kakashi smiled.

_- _Where? – Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura asked in unison.

_- _Well, follow me – and then, they disappear.

* * *

So...the end of chapter 1 xD please, remember that the first chapters are always, the bored ones U (lame excuses) I'm working hard to make a better job xD Well bytes then! 


	2. Requiem of the forgoten ones

Hello! It'm me again xD well I have updated really quick because the frist chapter was really boring lol Anyway, this chapter is quite short, but I liked it ! Thanks for the review! I liked it a lot, but I have to dissapoint you, cause there will beno Naruto x OC, the pairings are...well you have to find out xD but that don't mean that there will be no action betwen them Evil laugh Anyway! Second Chapy . Oh yeah, and REVIEWS! xD

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (I don't have such an imagination xD)

* * *

- So – said a deep voice – the girl was spotted?. The cloaked figure spoke to a thinner and littler shape that was, shacking, in front of him. 

- H-hai! – said it, in a high pitched voice. She tried to control fear, but failed miserably.

- Ku ku ku – laughed the first figure – this is interesting, very, interesting…I would like to see the kyuubi and the niibi reencounter.

* * *

**Act 2: Requiem of the forgotten ones.**

They were traveling so fast that only their shadows can follow them. The only hint that can prove their existence was the whisper of the trees. Sakura, Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke, the elite of Konoha, were deep in discussion.

- Kakashi-sensei, how do you know were this girl was? – asked Sakura.

- Well, Sakura, I was the one whom spotted the girl – he told her, smiling. Team 7 looked surprised.

- And what were you doing there, Kakashi-sensei? – asked Naruto – From where I know, since Orochimaru was defeated, there's no need for us to worry about enemies – he looked puzzled.

- Oh! I wasn't doing anything, I was just wandering around, he, he… – said Kakashi in an absolutely non convincing tone of voice.

- Really? - asked Sakura, with and skeptical glare. Kakashi sweat dropped.

- Ehem, well we have to concentrate in our mission! – said Kakashi, putting a serious tone – The girl is near.

It was then, when Sakura was about to open her mouth to question Kakashi, when Naruto felt it. Fear. Anger. An incontrollable lust for blood. His own blood was boiling. He wanted to kill. His eyes were kyuubi's eyes, his hands had claws. And in his mind someone that he knew was saying: _Is her! Is her! I can smell her! I can feel her! Oh, blessed destiny! At least I can confront her!_ Naruto felt dizzy. He lost his balance and was about to smash into a tree when a strong arm caught him.

- Naruto! What's wrong with you? – it was Sasuke's voice – Hey! Dobe? – he repeated in a concerned voice – Naruto! - now it was Sakura's voice.

Kakashi looked at them, kneeling in front of Naruto, whom was in Sasuke's arms. – So, she was referring to this – Sasuke and Sakura looked at him. Kakashi revealed Naruto's belly, where the mark was. The strange thing was, that the mark looked incomplete. One of the elephant's seals was missing (A/N Elephant's seals were 4, and the fox's charka slips between them to mix with Naruto's chakra) – Just like she told me – he was talking to himself.

- Kakashi-sensei? – asked Sakura, tentatively. Then, a loud explosion shook the earth. Everyone looked to were the sound had come, but, when they realized it, they only saw Naruto's back losing between the trees. – Naruto! – the three shouted and then started to run behind him. "Shit! I didn't expect this" Kakashi's mind was racing.

- Kakashi! What's this! What's happening here? Who tell you what! – Sasuke's voice shows determination and anger.

- Tsunade-sama – started Kakashi, speaking fast – She told me that once the kyuubi felt the niibi's chakra, his reaction would be to control Naruto's body by full force – he frowned – And destroying partially, a part of the seal by doing that. If we can't control Naruto, he will kill the girl – now he was sweating, remembering what Tsunade had told him.

-------------------------------------- Flashback --------------------------------------------------

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk, looking very shaken.

- It's really true this, Kakashi?

- Hai, Hokage-sama, I had seen her summoning the two tailed wolf with a kinjutsu – because of the skeptical look of Tsunade, he added – I knew that it was a kinjutsu because her life was divided in two, one for the demon and the other for her.

- Hmmm – Tsunade closed her eyes and looked like she was battling with herself. Kakashi waited. At least, she spoke:

- Al right, Kakashi, there is something that you have to know – she got up – I don't know if this is reality or fiction, but it's a very old legend – she was examining the books that were on the huge desks – Ah! There it is! - she took a very old looking book that had a black leather cover; In golden kanjis was written:

"**Requiem of the Forgotten Ones". **

------------------------------------ End of the flashback ------------------------------------------

- This can turn in something very, very serious. Sasuke, Sakura – they looked at him – keep your eyes open - they looked at each other, and then, nodded. Then,a scent was on air.

- This is…- started Sakura.

- Blood – ended Sasuke, very serious.

Suddenly, the forest was open, and there were no more trees, so they jumped to earth. The scene was horrible. There were some rest of entrails that were like burned; a hole spilled with blood was the hint. Someone had exploded there. There were headless bodies; some of them open, revealing the intestines that were curved like someone had been taking them with passion. Them blood had turned the green into scarlet. Other bodies were cut in half. But any of them had heads. Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi, stared at then scene with disbelief; there were at least twenty bodies, and they can see that the people that was now dead had been ninjas, and jounins (they knew that, because of those gloves with metallic squares that every jounin have, and yes, death people have them). But they couldn't see any headband, so they don't know from where this ninjas were.

- Kore…wa… – Sakura was gasping for air. She was shocked. Sasuke couldn't speak; he was starring at one of the bodies that was ripped with special brutality. Only a bloody hand, and the chest was there, and the insides were hanging outside. The stench of blood and rotten bodies filled the air.Kakashi had started to examine his surroundings. They had being no match for their attacker.

Sakura, whom had being too shocked to notice it, realized that something was dripping her right shoulder, and slowly, turned around. A drop of blood hit her forehead; a man, the only one with head, was hanging from a branch, with his own intestines; his expression showed intense pain, and, his headband was gagging his mouth.

* * *

- Horrible…- said Kakashi, starring at the bloody hole – this looks like a torture chamber – he looked at Sasuke, whom nodded. At Sasuke's back was Sakura, but she was looking at something, giving them her back. She was shaking and still, completely still. Sasuke turned too, and saw her. The tow males, in unison, looked to where she was staring. The image hit their senses. The sign on the headband said "Rai" (lightning). 

- Sakura…– both men whispered, and Sasuke walked to where she was, and touched her bloody right shoulder. She fell to her knees.

- Sakura! - both men screamed. Kakashi ran to Sakura's side. She had tears of fear in her eyes, starring at the empty space in front of her. - Can…you…feel…it? – she whispered, in a mortified voice. She was shacking so hard that she cannot sustain in her legs.

- Sakura – said Kakashi, looking at her – feel what?

- This…power…- said her, stubbornly starring at nothing.

When Sasuke and Kakashi were starring at each other, a violent rustle from a distant tree make them stood up and prepare for anything. "Too bad Sakura is in this state at a moment like this" thought Kakashi. A cloaked figure, soaked with blood emerged from the trees. It stopped dead on its track when it saw Kakashi and Sasuke. Suddenly, it tilted its head to one side. A kunai passed by. The missing kunai was flying directly to where Sakura was. "Shit!" thought Sasuke, a wave of emotions overwhelm him. He graved Sakura in his arms, exactly at the moment when the kunai was about to hit her head.

- Who are you! – demanded Kakashi. But his words were drown by a furious scream. It was Naruto's. He emerged from the forest with madness in his eyes; Kakashi felt fear, something that he wasn't accustomed to feel. Sasuke remembered the time when they were fighting in the Valley of Death. He gulped.

The cloaked figure turned around, just in time to block an attack from Naruto; the hand (left) that was grabbing the kunai (A/N They were using kunais) was extremely white, and thin; the hand of a girl. Both combatants jumped back and seized the opponent. Naruto was grinning madly.

- _So!_ – he spoke, in a voice that wasn't his – _I can see that you have had fun!_ – he was looking at the death bodies _– But now, it's time for me to have fun!_ – he licked his lips. And charged. His speed was incredible; Kakashi and Sasuke had a hard time trying to follow his movements, even using their sharingan eyes. Naruto stabbed at the cloaked figure, which was having trouble to evade them. He then, slashed with so much force that the kunai in the hand of the stranger flew away and stuck on a tree; he threw his own kunai to the figure, which nearly didn't avoid it and tripped, smashing on the ground.

- _He he he, stupid little one _– he mocked at the figure – _you are not challenge for me, I thought that confronting you would be more interesting; turns I was wrong _– he laughed evilly, and started to advance to were the figure was. His killer intend was really strong. "Naruto…" thought Sasuke.

- Naruto! – shouted Kakashi – YAMERO!

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. Then, screamed like mad and grabbed his head; collapsing on the ground, falling on top of the cloaked figure. A loud gasp escaped from the stranger lips, and then collapsed too. Kakashi and Sasuke looked at each other, and then started to walk to where Naruto and the stranger were. Kakashi grabbed Naruto, and put him on his right shoulder, and when he lifted the cloaked figure, the cloak fall, discovering the face of a beautiful young woman; her features were delicate, and her skin was incredibly white, they could almost see the blood running through her veins. Her hair was long and white, but not like Kakashi's; it looked like it had no color at all. It was attached on a braid that was hanging down Kakashi's arms. Her lips where faint pink, like her cheeks. There were drops of blood in her face and the soaked cloak started to drip it. Attached on her neck was a headband; the sign was "Rai" and was slashed like the Akatsuki ones.

Sasuke and Kakashi looked once more time to each other, nodded and then, disappeared, running back to Konoha.

* * *

So, this is the end of act 2 xD I'm pleased to see that the plot is taking form . Well I will try to update quickly So please, reviews! (Yeah, it was short xD!) 

Kore wa- this is

Yamero- stop it

Jinchuuriki - the demon masters (Something like that)

Niibi - Two tails


End file.
